


Sacrifice

by redcandle17



Category: 28 Days Later (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena sacrifices herself to Corporal Mitchell in an attempt to spare Hannah rape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Corporal Mitchell is the worst of them, save for his commanding officer Major West. Selena might have tried to strike a bargain with West but it hadn't escaped her notice that the good major had shown no interest in her or Hannah, preferring to converse privately with Jim. So she strikes a bargain with the corporal, who has sufficient toughness and meanness to bully his comrades. Their bargain is this: the corporal will prevent the other soldiers from touching Hannah until she is eighteen, and in return he can do whatever he pleases with Selena.

In the two and a half years until Hannah's eighteenth birthday, or for however long the corporal is alive, Hannah will be relatively safe. Selena hopes that by then something would have changed, that they'd be found and rescued, that the soldiers would have died, or maybe even that they'll encounter other survivors and the other men can meet women who would not have to be forced. She knows her hopes may be futile, that most likely they'll all become infected and die, but she can buy Hannah time and that's better than nothing. 

Selena's glad that Mitchell is the worst of them. The other soldiers are not so bad - they might have even been good men under different circumstances. Mitchell is bad and he's never been anything else. He's the kind of man who would have ended up in jail if he hadn't become a thug for the government. Private Clifton seems like he might have been a good guy before the world went to hell in a hand-basket and Selena's glad it's not him she has to bargain with. She might have fallen for Clifton eventually. But there is no danger of her feeling anything but hate for Mitchell. 

She hates every moment of what she has to do. She doesn't hide the hate and rage she feels, and it only amuses and inflames Mitchell. He takes her hate as a challenge. The first night he licks her pussy until Selena has to bite her lip to keep from giving him what he wants, to keep from _squealing_. She tastes her own blood as she comes. 

What she hates most of all is this: the sex is the best she's ever had. Their violent mockery of foreplay fills her with the same savage glee she feels when she slaughters the infected. She leaves bite marks and scratches all over Mitchell and he, too, leaves bruises on her. His signature is leaving a hickey on her neck higher than any turtle-neck sweater will cover. 

One morning when she awakes she finds Mitchell has an old revolver in one hand - his other hand is wrapped around her naked body - and he says, "A gun and a woman, what more could a man want?" and in his voice, beneath the macho bravado, there is a tinge of hope that reminds Selena of poor dead Mark. A traitorous, violent part of her that she had not known existed until the end of the world empathizes with Mitchell. _What could a woman want but a machete and a strong man._

Later, amid their vicious fucking, she thinks that maybe she sacrificed more than she meant to.


End file.
